Deflection and frame shortening of building structures may be caused by creep, elastic deflections or thermal movement. These conditions, and others, cause a transfer of vertical loads to the framing systems of non-load bearing veneer walls. This is undesirable since the walls are not designed to carry such loads. At the same time, the wall framing system must carry the usual lateral loads.
The present invention is concerned with the provision of a novel wall framing system that accommodates these structural movements and with the mode of load transfer from the framing to the supporting element.